


Gimme 20 dollars

by ChunkyCheese92



Series: Bad life choices [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: $20, A weird fascination with boats, Boat puns, Crack, Gen, Had the idea for a while though, How do i make it so canon almost fits but not quite, How not to be a good author, Might make a serious version of this someday, OOC, Thanks random youtube comment, Very OOC, Will this be my lifes work, Wrote this at 4 folks, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkyCheese92/pseuds/ChunkyCheese92
Summary: Dont read this unless you want a poor execution of a decent idea. Or just really want crack. Im tired. The crack isnt even that good. Who am i to say though live your life your way read this if you want to you dont need my approval.





	1. Chabter obe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister whom i appriciatw with my wbole heart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister+whom+i+appriciatw+with+my+wbole+heart).



/oh heck/ ed thought as he saw his missing leg and also missing brother. He looked over at the circle and saw the weird thing that was supposed to be hes mom and said "oh h!ck" and decided to try to get his bro back. He crawled over to the Massive Suit Of Armor Conveniently In The Basement and knocked it over bc he cant stand. Lol get wrecked.  
He drew the weird magic thing on the armor and passed tf out. When he woke he was like /d?&g not again/ bc it was truth again. Truth was like "hey wats up bro" bc truth is trying to be cool but really isnt. Ed said "can i have my bros soul bacl" and truth saied "yea man over there. What you gonna give me tho" truth sayd and ed said "my mom has like 20 bucks in her dresser, is that ok" and truth was like "dang for real? Ok, see ya" and ed was like "brb" and passed out again. Ed woke (af) in the real world with a popcicle in his mouth and ran to his moms dreaser. He pulled out 20 bucks then hit his head on the drawer bc hes short and got knocked out again. He gave the money to truth adn truth was like "ok see you never hopefully bye" and ed sayd "ok bye" because it was good to be polite to god and then thought to himself /man that was weird/. So did truth. He woke up in his (now) metal brother's arms. "Metal husband" he said and passed out from blood loss. Al was confusion.


	2. Chaptr tow

It had been a while since the mishap and ed and al werw pretty rad. I mean ed wasnt that good but he was better than he could have been. Al was sad, but also liked being big and strong.  
The military showed uo and banged on the door like "nypd open up!!1!111!" and winry was like "lol okz" and in barged (haha boats) ritz and horse i mean riza and mustang. Mstang stood tf up in front of the two kiddos and was like ",,listen here. We know what u did but ur also strong so wanna join the military" bc they support child soldiers and the elrics were like "ya ok sounds good" and riza was eating pie and not caring and mustang was like /yus/ and then they barged (haha boats again) back out. "man that was wierd" alphonse said. Edward was like "ya. You wans fight" and al was like "ya i wans fight". so they trained to become child soldiers. Winry was kinda upset but not that much. Mustang galloped away.


	3. Chalupa tree

Chalupa tree  
Ed was goin to hes syate alchemeowst test and al was there too i think. Ed did good and also tried to kill the furor brady (sportsball anyone) but it didn't work. Then he left and mustang was like waddup yo new name is fullmetal alchemist and ed was like wow rude  
Timeskip  
Ed was after a terrorist alchemist and there was a lot of running and stuff. Finally he found him in raining and went after him like hyah! and tried to hit him. I think at this point he like, grabs his arm and its the fake one but he isnt missing an arm here so to deceive peopl he wears like a metal glove on his arm and that breaks and hes lik f&ck my hand glove and the other alchemist is like woah hek its the fma and they fight and he flees and the bros chase and its very elaborate and they catch eachother and al gets hit and ed gets sad bc he cant give up 20 more bucks he poor (but not really) and he almost dies then horse squad delta shows up and armstong punches the terrorist and everything is good in waffle i mean alchemistville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is a nightmare :3

**Author's Note:**

> End chapter 1  
> Took me like 10 min.  
> Ill try to update every day until it reaches the end of the series  
> See ya.


End file.
